gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Unsere eigenen Songs
|Nächste= }} Unsere eigenen Songs ist die sechzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Glee. Die Regionals stehen an und die New Directions beschließen mit selbstgeschriebenen Songs anzutreten - und auch die Warblers hoffen auf einen Sieg. Kurt ist sauer, dass die Warblers immer Blaine alle Solos geben, da die anderen auch Talent haben. Blaine will daraufhin eine Nummer bei den Regionals mit Kurt als Duett singen, später offenbart er ihm aber, dass er ihm nur so näherkommen wollte. Schließlich gewinnen die New Directions mit ihren selbstgeschriebenen Songs die Regionals. Handlung thumb|left|MiseryWährend die Warblers für die Regionals Misery proben und Kurt Blaine danach ehrlich sagt, dass er sich nicht wie bei den Warblers fühlt, weil dauernd nur Blaine singt. Rachel präsentiert Finn ihren nächsten Versuch eines selbst geschriebenen Songs Only Child. Doch Finn ist immer noch nicht überzeugt, weil ein Lied über ihr Dasein als Einzelkind nur einfache Sorgen zum Ausdruck bringt. Es ist einfach nicht emotional. Quinn beobachtet die beiden und fragt sich, wie Finn auf Rachel stehen kann. Sie thumb|Only Childwill unbedingt Abschlussballkönigin werden und braucht dazu Finn, weshalb sie beschließt, ab sofort Rachel gegenüber freundlich zu tun, um ihr Finn auszuspannen. Kurt stellt bei sich zu Hause erschrocken fest, dass Pavarotti, der Kanarienvogel und das Maskottchen der Warblers, gestorben ist. Er unterbricht eine Versammlung der Warblers, um die schreckliche Nachricht zu verkünden und seinen Kummer mit dem Lied Blackbird von der Seele zu singen. Währenddessen teilt Sue Will mit, dass er ein Schreiben von "My Chemical Romance" bekommen hat, die ihnen verbieten SING bei den Regionals zu singen. Daraufhin wird erneut abgestimmt, zuerst will aber niemand auf Rachels Idee zurückgreifen eigene Songthumb|left|Blackbirds zu singen. Jedoch sagt Quinn, dass sie Rachels Idee gut findet und schon bald sind die anderen damit einverstanden. Brittany will mit Santana reden, weil sie nicht weiß, was sie falsch gemacht habe. Santana versucht ihr das erneut zu erklären und meint nur, sie wird einen Song für Sam schreiben, um Brittany zu ärgern, da sie Artie ihr vorzieht. Sue kommt hinzu und macht deutlich, dass sie sehr enttäuscht von den beiden ist. Sie haben Sue betrogen. Aus Rache hat sie die Spinds mit Dreck gefüllt. Die Warblers haben eine Versammlung, in der es darum geht, welche Songs sie wählen. Alle wollen, dass Blaine entscheidet, was er singt. Dieser meint aber, dass er genug davon hat, dass sich alles um ihn dreht. Er schlägt vor, ein Duett zu singen. Alle Warblers stimmen zu, doch Blaine macht gleich klar, dass er keine Bewerbungen haben will, sondern mit Kurt singen möchte. Die Warblers lächeln nur und stimmen auch dem sofort zu. thumb|Trouty MouthSantana fängt bei den nächsten Glee Proben mit ihren Song an, den sie gemeinsam mit Tina geschrieben hat: Trouty Mouth, der sich um Sams großen Mund handelt. Dieser ist aber von dem Song nicht begeistert. Auch Puck hat einen Song für Lauren geschrieben: Big Ass Heart. Die New Directions sind begeistert, aber Will möchte einen anderen Song. Quinn versucht mit Finn zu reden und ihm zu erklären, dass sie nach den Regionals wieder beliebt werden könnten. Sie müssten nach den Regionals nur eine ordentliche Beziehung führen. Rachel beobachtet die beiden traurig. Blaine erzählt Kurt, welchen Song er für sie ausgewählt hat. Kurt freut sich, will aber wissen, warum Blaine unbedingt mit ihm ein Duett singen will. Blaine erklärt, dass Kurt ihn bei Blackbird so sehr bewegt hat, dass er viel Zeit mit Kurt verbringen will. Er küsst Kurt und dieser erwidert den Kuss.thumb|left|Hell To The No Mercedes hat auch einen eigenen Song geschrieben: Hell To The No, aber Will möchte diesen Song auch nicht nehmen. Santana erwähnt, dass sie eine neue Version von Trouty Mouth hat, aber niemand will diese hören. Darauf erzählen die Schüler wie sehr sie von Sue in letzter Zeit schikaniert wurden und Will findet schließlich den Songtitel "Loser Like Me", der nur noch geschrieben werden muss. Rachel und Quinn komponieren einen Soong zusammen, aber Rachel kommt zu diesem Treffen zu spät. Sie bittet Quinn ehrlich mit ihr zu sein und fragt sie, ob sie mit Finn zusammen ist. Quinn bejaht dies. Dann erklärt sie, dass sie vermutlich auch schon sehen kann wie ihre Zukunft aussieht: Finn und sie heiraten, bekommen viele Kinder. Sie ist eine erfolgreiche Marklerin und Finn übernimmt die Autowerkstatt von Burt. Rachel aber wird anderswo ihre Träume verwirklichen, denn sie gehört nicht hierher. Sie hat nur ihre normalen Schulmädchenträume und deswegen kann sie keine guten Songs schreiben, da sie mit Schmerz nicht sehr vertraut ist. Rachel ist daraufhin trarig und sagt, dass sie lieber allein ihren Song schreiben will. Später sieht man sie zuhause, wie sie weinend einen Song mit dem Titel "Get It Right" schreibt. Bevor sie zu den Regionals fahren, redet Sue mit Will. Sie sagt, dass der Brief von "My Chemical Romance" nicht echt war, aber Will dankt ihr, da sie so die Chance hatten die eigenen Songs zu schreiben. Sue ist amüsiert, weil sie denkt, dass sich die New Directions damit selbst ins Aus schießen und dass sie auf jeden Fall gewinnen wird, da sie ihren Song perfekt auf die Prominentenjury abgestimmt hat. Die Jury für die Regionals wird thumb|Candlesvorgestellt. Es sind Rod Remington, Tammy Jean Albertson und Mary Constance. Gleich darauf eröffnet Aural Intensity mit Jesus Is a Friend of Mine und die Menge ist durchaus begeistert. Danach sind die Dalton Academy Warblers dran und Kurt ist hinter der Bühne sehr nervös. Blaine findet das aber liebenswert und spricht ihm Mut zu. Die Warblers präsentieren ihre thumb|left|Get It Right beiden Songs Candles und Raise Your Glass, die Menge ist begeistert. Rachel eröffnet mit ihrer Ballade Get It Right. Rachel sucht immer wieder den Blick zur Seite, wo Finn steht, welcher sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen kann. Quinn beobachtet das Geschehen besorgt. Es folgt der zweite Song Loser Like Me. Nach diesem Song fallen sich Rachel und Finn lachend in die Arme. Quinn beobachtet dies nicht sehr erfreut. Die Jury berät über die Auftritte, bevor sie abstimmen. Rod hat der Auftritt der Warblers sehr gut gefallen, Tammy meint aber, wenn die Warblers gewinnen würden, der Eindruck vermittelt wird, dass schwul sein okay ist. Tammy selbst hat der Auftritt von Aural Insity sehr gut gefallen, Mary aber sagt, dass sie durchschaut hat, dass somit nur die Jury beeinflusst werden soll und dass sie selbst die New thumb|Loser Like MeDirections toll findet. Als dann die Verkündung des Gewinners ansteht, ist die Aufregung bei allen Beteiligten sehr groß. Als direkt verkündet wird, dass die New Directions gewonnen haben, sind die Glee Kids überglücklich, während die Warblers und besonders Kurt und Blaine traurig und enttäuscht sind. Sue ist unterdessen so wütend, dass sie die Überbringerin der Nachricht, Carla Turlington-Stevens niederschlägt. Kurt beerdigt seinen Vogel Pavarotti und ist sehr traurig. Er meint, dass er aber auch traurig sei, weil sie die Regionals nicht gewonnen haben. Blaine meint jedoch, dass sie trotzdem weiter performen können. Außerdem macht Blaine ihm klar, dass sie letztlich gewonnen haben, weil sie zueinander gefunden haben. Verwendete Musik *'Misery' von Maroon 5, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers *'Only Child' von Glee, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'Blackbird' von The Beatles, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers *'Trouty Mouth' von Glee, gesungen von Santana Lopez *'Big Ass Heart' von Glee, gesungen von Noah Puckerman *'Hell To The No' von Glee, gesungen von Mercedes Jones mit New Directions-Mädchen *'Candles' von Hey Monday, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers *'Raise Your Glass' von P!nk, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers *'Get It Right' von Glee, gesungen von New Directions *'Loser Like Me' von Glee, gesungen von New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Jesus Is a Friend of Mine' von Sonseed, gesungen von Aural Intensity Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Kathy Griffin' als Tammy Jean Albertson *'Loretta Devine' als Mary Constance * Harry Shum Jr. als Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet 'als Sam Evans * 'Darren Criss 'als Blaine Anderson * 'Ashley Fink als Lauren Zizes * Bill A. Jones als Rod Remington *'Telly Leung' als Wes *'Riker Lynch' als Jeff *'Titus Makin Jr.' als David *'Eddy Martin' als Thad *'Curt Mega' als Nick *'Dominic Barnes' als Trent *'Jon Hall' als Warbler *'Darcy Shean' als Carla Turlington-Stevens Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel Trivia *Die Episode sahen in den USA 11.15 Millionen Zuschauer. *In der Episode waren 7 selbst geschriebene Songs zu hören, einer wurde herausgeschnitten (Back In My Arms). *Wie in der Episode zu sehen, können Quinn und Tina Klavier spielen. Tina spielt es bei Trouty Mouth und Quinn probiert in der Aula Töne aus, während sie komponiert. Santana ist während Hell To The No am Klavier zu sehen, jedoch ist unklar, ob sie auch spielen kann, da sie in allen Einstellungen ihre Arme schwenkt. *Von einem durchgesickerten Skript wurde enthüllt, dass es eine herausgeschnittene Szene gab, in der Quinn und Rachel involviert waren. Quelle *Das ist das erste Mal, dass eigene Songs bei einem Wettbewerb genutzt wurden. *Die Episode beinhaltet die zweithöchste Anzahl an Songs, die höchste hat Ouvertüre mit zwölf Songs, von denen neun veröffentlicht wurden. *Kurt war das zweite Mal im Team, das die Regionals verloren hat. *Bei dem Countdown, der wöchentlich auf dem YouTube-Chanel von Glee zur Feier der sechsten Staffel hochgeladen wurde, wählte man diese zu der Lieblingsfolge der ganzen Serie. Fehler *Als Sue Will kurz vor den Regionals in seinem Büro aufsucht, nachdem er sich seinen Schal umgebunden hat, zeigt eine Einstellung, dass sein Schal normal gebunden ist, die nächste zeigt wiederum, dass er enger gebunden ist. *Nach Hell To The No fragt Mr. Schue die Kids, was ihre Lieblingssongs sind und Brittany antwortet My Headband. Rachel sang den Song aber nur Finn in Dicht ist Pflicht vor, was bedeutet, dass Brittany ihn nie gehört hat. Es kann jedoch sein, dass Rachel den Song noch einmal gesungen hat, diesmal vor den anderen. *Während der Szene, in der Brittany und Santana ihre Spinde öffnen und mit Dreck überschüttet werden, kann man den Dreck auf Santanas Mund sehen, bevor er überhaupt rausgefallen ist. *In der gleichen Szene öffnet Brittany ihren Spind zweimal. Einmal, als die Kamera sich auf Santana konzentriert und erneut, wenn sie sich auf Brittany fokussiert. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S2